(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glazing system comprising a readily demountable glass stop assembly of two elongate members formed preferably by extrusion and a glazing spline, for installation in interior partition walls with borrowed lights or side lights.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many glazing systems for glass panes in interior partition wall constructions exist in the prior art. Generally, such systems comprise a glazing channel to enclose and surround the edges of a glass pane proximate the ceiling or top of the opening into which the glass pane is glazed, or to a wall or other structure perpendicular to the glass pane, mullion posts to enclose and receive the edges of glass panes immediately proximate one to the other in either coplanar or perpendicular array, and a glass stop assembly to receive and engage the edge of the glass pane proximate the sill, rail cap or top of the partition of less than ceiling height. Since weatherproofness in such a partition wall glazing assembly is not required, typically a glazing spline of elastomeric material of irregular cross-sectional conformation is used to effect a firm seal between the glass pane and the glass stop itself; the irregular cross-sectional conformation of the glazing spline is made necessary by the large variation in given nominal thickness of tempered glass which is typically used in such indoor partition wall glazing assemblies.
Also typically, the glass stop assemblies of the prior art are composed of at least two lineal moldings or extrusions a portion of one of which extends beneath the lower edge of the glass pane and into mechanical securement or attachment with a portion of the other molding or extrusion by means of detents, click stops, ratchet catches, or a ratchet and pawl type grooving in the mating surfaces of the components. The prior art also contains glass stop assemblies for partition wall glazing systems in which each component of the assembly is individually and independently fastened to the sill or the top of the partition less than ceiling height; such physically non-interacting components do not constitute relevant prior art to this instant invention.
The physically or mechanically interacting glass stop assemblies of the prior art are generally expensive in regard to their materials of fabrication, fall short in esthetic considerations and eye appeal and, more importantly, are not readily and easily demountable once installation has been made; that is, installation of such glass stop assemblies, once made, is for all practical purposes permanent.